Friendship is Hell
by xBubba1995x
Summary: Dormammu gets sent to Equestria, and is forced to live along side ponies. His new life is hell, but with luck, his power will soon be returned to him. But only time will tell, or dose the Galaxy have other planes for him?
1. Prolog

Friendship is Hell

Marvel Crossover

Chapter 00- Prolog

I am Dormammu. And when my sister, Umar, stole most of my power, I lost everything.

I was falling apart. No longer was I the Lord of chaos, but now a fabled husk of what I once was. The life I lived was very long, and all of my work was through away. Tossed aside, like a useless weapon. As much as it pains me to say this, my sister, the Defenders, and that abomination Hulk were formidable opponent. But what he was now was unknown. My new body, which I gained after my power left me, was odd. Very odd.

I was led to believe that I would turn back into a human when I lost my power. But that is not the case. I flickered my eyes open. And I saw grass, trees, and a blue muzzle. I let out a long annoyed sigh. I was not a human, which was good, but at the same time I have no idea what I am. I have been in other bodies before; mind control, empty magical husks, and demonic vessels all gave me the opportunity to use different forms. This on the other hand was… wrong.

_Lying down on the job is not going to get me any ware._ I told myself, and I moved to started stand up. Only to fall over. _Secant plan: learn what you are first. Then stand._ I glanced down at my form, and nearly had an aneurysm. I was a blue horse with a yellow and orange tail. But the most… I think the word 'Wrong' fits. The most _wrong_ thing about this is the picture on my side. As if it was a tattoo. The picture _somewhat_ did fit me. It was a book on fire. All in all, this was an appropriate hell for me, almost. If I was forced to be Strange's Assistant, then this would be hell.

I raised my new appendage up to feel the top of my head. Starting from the base of my muzzle, I lifted my "New" hoof upward, only to find an obstacle blocking my hoofs path. After several moments of fidgeting, I found the object to be a horn. I sighed again. I was a unicorn. One of the most "Pure", "Un-chaotic", depressing creatures.

Life is going to be hell, but there was one good thing about this. Unicorns are magical. And this world looks different from earth. Well, different from anything that I had ever seen. Everything was one solid color and had a outline. Best to learn of this new world. Learn of this… new land. At least it was not earth. _Dormammu, what have you gotten into?_

END OF PROLOG

_Authors Note-_

_If this story get good reviews then i will continue it. =)_


	2. Chapter 1 Macintosh

Friendship is Hell

Marvel Crossover

Chapter 01- Macintosh

After another… ten, twenty, or was it thirty… I lost count… Tries at attempting to stand, I was finally able to. This new body was going to be a very strange change, but now I may as well try some magic. Though, I do have to take it easy. If I have even a little magic, the spells that I can cast are catastrophic. Luckily, all creatures cast magic the same way. Concentrate on one particular part in your body, and then concentrate on the spell… and-

VVVVWwooshhhh….

I went wide-eyed at the force behind my "Dark Hole" attack. Then a wicked smile formed on my face. Before, the dark hole was the size of a small car. This one was the size of a… humans head. Luckily, from the tree that it destroyed, the force behind the attack was the same. This turned the simple smile on my face, to something diabolical.

"Wait Macintosh!" A feminine voice, that sounded country, called out. I quickly turned my head in the direction of the sound, but then two objects slammed into me. Making me fly a good ten feet away. Now that is something my new body shares with my old. Pain.

I tried to breath, but I could not. One of my new ribs shattered, and punctured my lungs. Funny, you would think it would hurt worse, but having all the magic torn from your body is far more painful. And this pain was nothing compared to that. Then again, I was going to die, and since I had no connections to with world, I had no problem with it. If this truly was my hell, then I would live again…

"Macintosh, what in the buck has you done!" The same voice from before spoke asked.

"I… I…I… don't…" Another voice slowly said. This one was male, and should similar to the first. For the secant time in one hour, I flickered my eyes open. This time however I saw my attacker, Macintosh. He was a red male, with a blond mane, and his eyes were green. Next to him was a smaller horse. She was orange with the same colored mane. I knew she was a female because of her voice. Then something warm slid across my cheek. It was blood, and then… I blacked out.

When I finally came around, the first thing I saw was a dimly lit room. The only light source was from the half open window to my left and from two large windows to my right. Because there was a door in-between the secant two windows, I could tell that this was the direction a "Horse" would come from. And like I predicted a horse came through said door. She was white, her mane was a mix of red and pink, and her image on her backside was a medical cross with hearts. At first she did not see that I was awake, but that was soon to change. "Greeting, I am Dormammu…" As I anticipated, she jumped.

"You're awake!" She said with more enthusiasm then she liked. She then looked to the ground and cleared her through. "I am sorry. It is nice to meet you Dormammu. I am nurse Redheart. You are in the Ponyville Hospital, and have been here for the past two months."

"Two months?" So this new body heals slowly.

"Yes, you had several broken bones and three of your ribs punctured your lungs," She then walked over to the half-opened window, and started to slowly open it. "Luckily, the Apple Family was able to get you here quickly. Though… they did not say how you got ignored. Only that they found you like that."

"Well then, can you call the Apple Family, I wish to thank them." That and I wanted to kill the one called "_Macintosh_". They would likely know where I could find him.

"There is one more thing. The Apple Family has been taking care of your medical bills." Grate, now I owe the Apple family two favors… That is going to make life difficult. She then nodded and walked out of the door.

I did notice one thing in that conversation. She called this town Ponyville. If she, Macintosh, and I were ponies, then this was even more punishment. The Apple Family… I am going to assume that they are farmers. I yawned and sleep failover me. Though I wanted to stay awake, I could not.

"Do you wish for me to wake him?" The voice of Nurse Redheart awoke me from a lovely dream of unleashing a massive Dark Hole upon the city of New York. It was an amazing sight. Cars were flying through the air, with humans trapped inside of them… oh it was lovely.

"If ya'll don't mind, I would like to talk to him…" The voice of Macintosh reached my ears, and it made me wonder… Was Macintosh part of the Apple Family? If not, then Redheart went looking for the wrong pony.

"Sir Dormammu," She then placed a hoof on my shoulder. "Would you mind waking up?" She then game me a soft shake.

"I woke up when you first entered the room," I pointed out, without opening my eyes. And again they all jumped. If ponies were this easy to scare, then life was going to be very entertaining. I then opened my eyes to see three ponies; Nurse Redheart, Macintosh, and the unknown orange mare. "May we have some privacy, Redheart?"

"Oh, yes. You can take all the time you want." She said happily, and then stepped out of the room.

"…I am happy to see you up…" Macintosh said slowly. As if he was hesitating on saying something. It was rather amusing, to say the least.

"Hello Macintosh, and…?" I tuned to the Orange mare as I looked for a name.

"Applejack, it's a pleasure to meet you, Dormammu, and I am also happy to see you up." She then gave me a wink. If she was trying to flatter me, her attempt was depressing.

"From what I am told, your family has been taking care of my medical bills… but seeing how you put me in here to start, I think we are even. But I am also told that you didn't tell them how I got in this state," With every word, there expressions became sadder and sadder. "And if you wish to keep it that way, I would place to call home."

"Now wait one darn moment! Are you trying to black mail us?!" Applejack asked in shock.

"More like a forced agreement. I am going assume you family harvest apples. If so, I will also work for the family. In trade for my help, you will provide a room for me to say in and I will remain silent."

"Eeyup." Macintosh said without hesitation. "It's a deal."

"But Macintosh… NO! You destroyed one of our trees. There for we had a right to attack ya'll!"

"And that is why I am going to work for you." As I expected, she fell to my will. Though my argument was a rather weak… Still, I now had the Apple Family in the palm of my hands. Um, hooves.

"You know, I don't really like you…" Applejack said in a cold tone, which suspiciously reminded me of Doctor Doom's worthless attempts at threatening me.

"You will in time, Applejack. You will in time."

END OF CHAPTER

1 to 10- What did you think?


	3. Chapter 2 Hello I am Dormammu

Friendship is Hell

Marvel Crossover

Chapter 02- Hello I am Dormammu

"…Why is it that I have the feeling that there are more ponies outside the door…?" I asked Applejack, and then I stated to fear if it was true, and if they heard what I had said.

She bit her lip, and walked over to the door. "So you know; there are five of them… and one dragon." She then opened the door.

The first mare to walk in was Pink. She looked to happy, and she also looked like she was on some… type of drug. The secant mare was White, with a purple mane. She was a unicorn. The next mare was yellow with a pink mane. She had wings… which would mean she was a Pegasus. Then a light blue mare with a… rainbow colored mane? Ok… She too was a Pegasus. Then "_she"_ walked in.

She was a shade of lavender. Her hair was neatly cleaned and, like me, she was a unicorn. But that was not the thing I was amazed at. Now I have the ability to sense how strong someone's magic is, and she was strong then me. Take it as you will, but even in my weakened state I am very strong. Stronger then most that is, but still… compared to me, she was a monster.

"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie!" I jumped at the volume of the voice. I then turned to see the Pink Pony… not two inches from my face. My horn then glowed and I picked her up, placing her at a more _roomy_ distance.

"Hello…" I would rather look at the ugly face of M.O.D.O.K then the smile she was giving me. "I am Dormammu, and the rest of you are…?"

"Hello Dormammu. I am Twilight Sparkle." The Lavender unicorn stated. I was still baffled at her capabilities… and what I could do with said capabilities. For you see, I can absorber magic. It is one of my many _unnatural_ abilities.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in Equestria!" The light blue Pegasus gloated.

"Well I am Rarity; it is a pleasure to meet you, darling." The white unicorn started. "And might I add, you mane go's so well with your yes." What was the color of my eyes anyways?

Then a voice that was not quite audible spoke up. "I'm… Fluttershy….." I then casted my gaze over the yellow mare. Though I could not even hear her, she was the last one in the room, and I did read her lips.

I chuckled, there name were so… childish. Yes, yes this was an appropriate hell. "Well it was nice meeting all of you but-" My gaze drifted downward at a tug on my blanket. Standing next to my bed stood a… baby dragon. _He_ was purple with green spines.

"I'm Spike," He said proudly. "And welcome to Ponyville!" He then game me a mischievous grin and stroked his black mustache.

"Why do you have that?" I would be surprised at this, but the entire day was… unexpected.

"Oh Spike. I thought I got rid of that." Twilight said happily. Her horn then glowed.

"No Twilight, no, please no, it makes me-" A blast of light then shot out of her horn and the mustache was gone. "Darn it…"

The room went quiet as an explosion of fireworks went off outside. To my dismay, the entire pony grope moved in front of the window. The six of them all looked in awe at… something. I then through a hoof across my face, snapping myself out of the entrainment that was there flanks. I was in all right, equal to gods. Was… Oh, who the mighty have fallen. And there I was staring at the backsides of… ponies. Spike, seemed to notice this.

He then jumped on my bed and leaned in close. "The white is mine, you understand me? I don't like-" My hoof went over his mouth and I nodded. It was, more or less, to shut him up. I already dug a grave for that thought, and he, like the masters of the undead, brought it back to life.

Thinking quickly I started. "May one of you ask, Redheart; how long I am going to be in the bed." My unexpected question made then look at me in shock.

"You can leave now if you can pass a formal exam." The voice was of Nurse Redheart. She apparently entered the room with anypony noticing. And she scared all of the living things in the room. Except for me… somewhat.

"If that is all then I would like to do that now," I then looked over to my many guests. Six Mares, a dragon, and a very quiet Macintosh… too quiet. "Oh, and Macintosh… I look forward to working with you. Oh, and you too Applejack."

"Oh my, you saved his life, and now he wishes to work with you? My, my, Applejack you are a lucky one." Rarity stated as if she was implying something suggestively. I was now mentally digging my own grave. This is new body had some unwanted add-on's…

"Well everypony I need all of you get out. While I perform the check-up, I need privacy." Redhead stated firmly. Everypony then walked out. Leaving the two alone of us alone.

To say the least, the exam was annoying. Very annoying, very-very-very annoying. To be clear, I would rather fight the mighty Galactus then do it again… I never liked being examined. It make me feel as if I was captured, and was going to be experimented on. Again, that thought reminded me of Dr. Doom.

"BEHOLD! THE GRATE AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!" I jerked my head to the side, to look out the window. The voice was very loud, and surprised me. This time I _was_ able to see what was outside, and I saw a stage. With a blue mare standing in the center of it.

"Well Dormammu, you are free to go. All you have to do is take it easy. You can use your magic and all that, but don't overdo it." Redheart's advice fell upon deaf ears. I still nodded.

_Authors Note- 1000 words-_

_This chapter was delayed by Halo 4 and me getting sick!... Oh, and sorry for it being so short. At the moment I am dealing with a ton of stuff, and am never in the mood to type. And I only type when I am happy. It's better that way, trust me… =P_


	4. Chapter 3 Trixie I do

I give the new Sn. (3) Of MLP a 9 out of 10

Friendship is Hell

Marvel Crossover

Chapter 03- Trixie, I do

To be perfectly frank, I was over zealous as I walked out of the hospital. Never before had I felt so happy to get out of a place. Though… the hospital did confirm many… new things. I was apparently very handsome, I was very tall, and I was, apparently, a mare magnet. Almost all of the above made me cringe. At least I was tall. Another that I learned was that Applejack and most of her friends when over to the source of the fireworks. Witch happened a good… twenty minutes ago.

The dirt outside felt good under my new hooves, but when my face hit the dirt… I now knew what it tasted like. How did I face plant the dirt? Twilight Sparkle ran into me, knocking me over. When I stood up, she was staring at me looking apologetic.

"I am so sorry about that Dormammu," She started. "Are you ok?"

"…Yes, but may I ask?"

"Um, ask what?" She asked.

"How are you so powerful with magic," She looked baffled at my question. "Oh, one of my many magical traits is sensing magic."

"Oh, well my special talent is magic," Twilight then turned to the side. "That is what my cutie mark means." So the images on the sides of ponies were called _cutie marks, _and that they showed the special talent of the pony. "What dose yours mean?"

"I would like to say magic," I turned to show her the burning book. Or was it exploding? "But my power is nothing compared to yours. Tell me, would you be interested in trading spells?" If she said yes, I could learn some new magic, and I could test out my magic without getting kicked… again.

"I would love to. After all I did nock you over, consider it my way of apologizing." She then smiled at me.

"Tell me, where are we going to go to… trade spells?" I suspected that she was going to say her home. I was right… somewhat.

"Well we can trade spells at my home, and so you know my home is also the town library." Twilight said proudly. "And it's also a tree!" I told myself that I was not going to get surprised by anything else, but I was wrong. Twilight then started to trot off. I fallowed, but took one glance backwards. To see why Twilight was running.

Trixie or to be exact, The Grate And Powerful Trixie, was standing on her stage. Gloating about no pony could best her. What you can do, she can do better. She reminded me of me. I then wondered how powerful she was, and like that, I knew it. She was about three/fours as strong as me, and then she started to use her magic. Two stallions of glowing magic appeared next to her, and then she started to tell a tale of how she stopped said stallions from attacking a filly.

"Dormammu," A hoof was being waved left and right in front of my face. It appeared… that I was distracted by this mare. And the pony calling my name was Taillight. "Are you ok, you seemed too zoned out when you looked over at Trixie," In her facial expression, she shoed worry. As if I was still hurt. And it then went to a smile, fallowed along with giggles.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"From your _facial expression,_ you looked like you where checking her out," She then pulled herself together, while I somewhat fell apart. I HATED THIS BODY! "Oh, I am just messing with you. Now come, come. We have spells to trade.

Twilight Sparkles house was in fact a Three, and the town's library. From the amount of books in the first room alone, I could tell that Twilight was one that knew many things. For example, history. Something that I needed to know just to survive. With history, I could adapt to social means. From that I could become friends with other unicorns, and steal their power. I needed to become stronger, and that is the fastest way.

"Tell me Twilight, why is it that you mealy handed me this list," The list that she handed me was simple. A ton of, and for a lack of better words, crappy spells. Grow a mustache! Summon a door! Make grass sing! All crap… "All the spells on this list are… saddening."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked taken back. "I find myself having some problems with these spells. I pull the off after the third or four time, but-"

Before she could continue worrying, I interrupted her. "No, no, I am just use to spells that are more... destructive, and chaotic." Twilight gasped.

"Oh… well can you show me something then? So that I can base line." Twilights request was doable, and I had the perfect spell.

"Power of the Creator!" My horn flashed blue, and then my right hoof started to glow the same color. "Now you might want to stand back. You would not want to get in the way." Twilight did as I said, and stood fare enough back, that I felt committable using my _spike _attack_. _"Liberation!" I trusted my hoof forward and a large spike shot out of the floor. It was twice my height, and was almost hitting the siling.

"WOW!" The volume of Twilight's voice reminded me of the mare Pinkie Pie. "You have to show me how to do that!" she blurted out.

"In due time, it is very hard learning how to activate spells with you hoof." I explained.

"What what?" She asked in shock. "How is that even possible?"

Before I was able to explain, the baby dragon named Spike burst through the door. "TWILIGHT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "It's a Ursa Major, and its ATTACKING!" He then passed out by the 'Lack of air' in his lungs. He apparently had been running for his life, and when he started to scream it was a little too much.

"An Ursa Major? I have not seen one of those in a long time. The last time I had to fight one was when I was-" I cut myself off. It I would have finished my sentence then, but Twilight would know something that would eventually lead her, and every other pony, to the idea that I was not a part of this world. "Let's just say a long time…"

Twilight was nowhere to be seen. Even if I did finish, she would not have been present to hear it. _Well then, best to be present for this murder of a Major._ I let out a chuckle, then stepped over Spike. As I did, the _spike _that I used my magic to summon disappeared. And then I stepped outside.

Then my face hit the ground, and once more, I tasted the dirt. It was discussing. And it seemed that I was prone to betting hurt. It was a _Mare_ that knocked me over, and _she_ was very scared.

"Who dares run into Trixie as she is running from an Ursa Major!" Barked the third pony mare. She sounded both scared and… oh god…

As I opened my eyes, I took in an unwanted sight of Trixie's backside. Or under side. Then I jump to my hooves at the sound of a roar. Trixie, on the other hoof, shook at the roar. Honestly, I wanted to laugh at the Roar. It was like the hulk's roar, only after he inhaled helium. Then I realized something… funny. This Ursa Major was no Major, it was a Minor. I could not hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at? That is a Major, it is going to destroy the town! And Trixie doesn't want to die!" Trixie stated angrily.

"That is no Major, that is a Minor. A baby to be exact."

"What…" Trixie deadpanned. At that moment Twilight started to do battle with the minor… well not battle, more like bed time.

As I watched Twilight cradle the Minor, I felt nothing but rage. She was stronger than me, and she is going to be my first victim. I would, no matter what, drain her of her power. I needed to become stronger. I needed to become the old me. If this is my hell, I would control it. Then the real roar of the Hulk shattered my ears. Engaging several flashbacks of getting punched in the face, I turned to see the origin of the sound. To my enjoyment, it was not the Hulk, but an Ursa Major. Something you should know, when I am angry. I attack without rezone. The Major then spotted Twilight Sparkle, and was getting ready to attack. Twilight didn't seem to know this, because she was concentrating on holding the minor adrift.

"Die…" I said in low volume that I knew Trixie heard.

As Trixie mouthed the word _die_, my horn flashed three times, and my left hoof started to glow red. I then charged. One to let out some anger, and two to stop it from killing my first target. _She_ was mine, and was not going to be killed by getting crushed.

KA-BOOM!

_**End of Chapter**_

Authors Note-

Longest Chapter- Longest Chapter- Longest Chapter…

Update- Next story chapter is going to be a good distance away. I am typing another story, and it now takes priority. =)


	5. Chapter 4 A Major Problem

Friendship is Hell

Marvel Crossover

Chapter 04- A Major Problem

KABOOM!

The Big Bang. That is the name that was given to the magical science that created everything. Every galaxy, and every dimension. Everything was made in one massive explosion. Magic requires power, and science gave him the ability to do that. If you split an atom the energy sent out is insane. You put two and two together, and well… The attack I used was that of the same, AND the attack in question was the same. The names as well. My _Big Bang _tore the Major out of the air, but sadly it was not torn in half. A pity, this town needs more red. It apparently was made of more 'stern stuff' then I thought. But this made only made me entertained. I was not only going to test the limits of my new body, but I was going to test how destructive it could be.

My horn flashed orange and streaks of flam wrapped around me, allowing me to fly. I could hear well… only the sounds of the Major getting up and the sounds of the Minor crying. My explosion awoke the child, and it could only watch as I attacked it parent… God I love being evil.

Standing back on its hind legs, the Major spotted me flying at it. It roared again, and well… that was a mistake in its side. Seeing inside of the creatures mouth, I unleashed a _black hole _inside one if its massive canines. The pain made the creature even more enraged. And this new level of rage was blinded by fury.

Abandoning all thought presses, the Major leaped at me with murder in its eyes. My response to this attack was to summon a pillar of _Dark Energy_, originating from the ground that is, into its lower jaw. Like the rest of my attacks, it was not like before. Instead of the pillar being massive in diameter, it had the radios of a water bottle. The effect of it was the same, but I digress. Like me, the Ursa slammed on its back for the secant time.

RRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAA!

Looking down, I found myself inside the jaws of the Minor. I teleported… granted it was more out of reaction then action. Where I teleported was behind the Minor, and I could feel a large cold sweet brake over my brow. This body was getting close to braking, and it's time end this. Now… I was always amazing with allusion magic… and this was going to be a cake walk. But first I needed to get down on the drowned. It was getting hard staying up on the air.

Landing on all fours, I let go of all thought and allowed horrific thoughts to flash though my mind. I then transferred those thoughts into the eyes of the Ursa's. Their reactions were amazing. The only way I could explain it is… Image the face of Bruce Banner, if the Hulk was torn from his body and allowed to do whatever he wishes to him. That would probably be the best possible way of explaining. The Ursa's then ran for their lives, and as the sounds of their paw steps got quieter, the sounds of a pony hoofs steps got louder.

"Teach me!" I jumped… "Please, The Grate and Powerful Trixie is nothing compared to you! You have to make me you student, for without you I would be nothing. Please, teach me!"

I stared at the mare. She was laying on the ground, with her for-hooves clenched around my own hoof. With my drained power, it was hard not absorbing her on the spot. But she wanted to be within the vicinity of me, and that means I would have many chances. If I say yes, I would get her sooner… Sorry Twilight but Trixie is going to be the first. "Get me to the Hospital and we will talk…" The sounds of cheers would have been enjoyable, but it was all muffled by the motion of me hitting the ground. Oh, I can't wait for the power I am going to get.

"You asked him what now?" The sounds of Applejack's voice awoke me from a lifeless dream.

"Trixie asked him to teach her about music. He told her to get him to the hospital and then we would talk." Trixie replied in her third person grammar.

"Look he is working in the farm and since the Ursa's destroyed part of the farm house, we don't got the room for you to be staying with us. You understand?" Applejack barked.

"You have a barn, do you not? Besides, Trixie would rather sleep in that then sleep in the streets. Her home got destroyed along with everything she owns." Trixie countered. "And what about working at the farm? A stallion of his stasher should not be picking apples for a degenerate-"

"Shut up, all of you…" I groaned. As much as it would please me to see the two mares fight, I would rather get this headache under controlled… Wait… no, I would not enjoy seeing these two mares fight. That is the concoction talking… I think.

"Applejack, I am still going to work for you, yet I am going to need help. My body and mind are weakened and I am going to need help. Trixie, I am going teach how to become stronger, but it is going to be taught I'm the manner of farm work. Understand?" The room went silent. "Understand?!"

"Yes." The two mares called out.

"… You are authoritative," I looked to my left and froze. To the side of me stood a white mare, with flowing mystical hair. "Hello Dormammu, I am Celestia."

END OF CHAPTER

_Authors Note-_

_Action! Action! Action… I typed most of this in one sit down, around 2am… if there are any errors then… oh well. I don't have an editor. Whoo hoo!_

_Oh, I would like all of you to ask a Question about this Story. I am going to be doing a Q-and-A and I would like some content. Please and Thank you._


	6. Chapter 5 Unknown Entities

Friendship is Hell

Marvel Crossover

Chapter 05- Unknown Entities

-: Earth :-

"You're telling me that the monsters know as Dormammu lives?" Cornel Fury asked in disbelief. "I thought the Defender killed him!"

"I was as shocked as you are, Fury, but proof is right in front of you," Dr. Strange explained. "His life force lives, and it is getting stronger. If he regains it all, there is nothing holding him back from trying to take over the world again, not even morals."

"I always did like Dormammu for mostly keeping his word about not entering earths split space, but…. …Look, why you are really here Strange?" Fury asked. "I know you would not be here if you didn't need something."

"… I require help in capturing Dormammu's essence. I need Johnny Blaze. I need the Ghost Rider."

"… What…?" Fury looked as if he was told the world was destroyed, and he was in a coma on another planet.

"And the downside is that I have located him in several dimensions. As if there were multiple variations of him scattered throughout hundreds of Demotions." Strange continued. "That is why I need his help. I need him to help me piece then together. Insuring that he won't get scatter again."

-: Equestria :-

I am extremely old. How old, not even I can remember. Thousands upon thousands of years, I have lived… And when I saw Celestia, the entirety of it flashed before my eyes. Now… this is even more embarrassing to talk about then seeing Trixie's flanks, but the flashing images of my memories… gave me epileptic seizure… I feel like an idiot. No… I feel like I am having an epileptic seizure. I never had one before, but I am going to assume that this is one of the more unpleasant perks of this body. The room then went black again.

"How is he doing?" An unknown female voice asked.

"Amazingly well… To well… Do you think Princess Celestia did something to him? To help him heal or something?" Redheart replied. The tome of her voice was disturbing.

"You are worrying too much, Redheart. Take it from a mare that known's a thing or too! Accepting the strange, come with the job of being Mayor after all. Especially Ponyville, I don't have to remind you of Pinkie Pie, do I?" The Mayor of this town had a point… I didn't see it, but it was not meant for me. It was meant for Redheart, and she understood it.

"Your right and it's only been two hours. Almost everypony is asleep at this time. Plus all his guests are away, so there is that." Redhart debated happily.

"Glad to see you happy, now if you don't mind…" Mayor Mare started. "I think he is awake…"

"What?" Redheart then came through the door. She looked both puzzled and confused. But when she saw me she looked worried. "You know you should not be up, your body has been through so much."

I razed a hoof to silence her, and I did notice something… peculiar. "You have been up for the past… I don't know how many hours. You should be the one asleep," Step one of leaving this hospital. Get the nurse on call to leave. "I have no intention of leaving, but I would not like to see you hit the ground in exertion."

"Is this true, Redheart? How long have you been up?" Mayor Mare asked.

Redhart let out a long yawn before answering "… Almost Nineteen hours…"

"Nineteen… hours? Redheart, you are going to go home, and sleep the night away!" Mayor mare barked. "I will not allow a medical pony to work under those conditions. Do you understand…?"

Redheart, being too tired to argue, agreed with the mayor, but not before she gave me a very long stair. She and the Mayor then left me alone to sleep. I on the other hoof was now able to place my plan into action. Allowing my magic to flow though me, I scanned the area, and in a matter of moments I found what I was looking for. I teleported, and appeared in Twilight's library.

Immediate, I found myself being attacked by the Royal guard, and to be frank… I should have seen that coming. Luckily, there fighting skills were nothing compared to mine. The first stallion jabbed his spear forward, but with a mere wave of my hoof the spear impacted the nearby table. My horn then glowed and the guard slammed into the bookshelf behind him. The secant guard was not as direct as the first, and he was able to land a blow in. But like his fellow guard he too slammed into the same book shelf. A gash formed under my right eye.

"What Is Going On Down Here!?" Celestia barked as she appeared through a doorway. I suspected she was talking to Twilight Sparkle in privet.

"You guards thought I was an intruder," I replied as blood trickled down the right side of my face. Like I had said, he got a good blow in. A slash across my face and the funny thing is that face planting the ground hurt more. "Teleporting into the center of the room would case that."

"Oh, it you. I am surprised. The doctor told me that you would not be waking until morning," Celestia then took her gaze over to both her guards. "… I don't really know what to say... You were able to take down an Ursa Major, and that is a deed that has not been done in recorded history. But I know what I am going to do. I am in your debt – for saving ponyville that is." One of the guards then groaned.

I was… taken back. Celestia was in my debt… I could ask for anything. I could ask her to close her eyes as I take her magic away from me. I could tell her to send me to the Dark Dimension, so that can return to my previous state. I could even ask to become one of her royal guards so that I could get closer to her, insuring the chance of gaining magical knowledge from what she might hold… No, I had debts of my own that I needed to take care of. "Let me get back to you on that Princess Celestia. Allow me to repay the Apple family off, before I ask of my reword. Allow me time to think."

"That is understandable, now Twilight…"

"Yes Princess?" Twilight voice called out from behind Celestia.

"Could you help Dormammu get my guards to their hooves," Celestia took on a look of enjoyment. "They seem to have been knocked off of their hooves." I chuckled.

"Um… yes Princess, but… could you move over? You are kind of blocking the door…" Twilight asked slowly, as if she was going to insult the princess.

"Oh, yes my student." Celestia then started to walk down the stair case, followed by Twilight. She looked both flustered, and worried. Twilight's yes then looked at me, then snapped to the new gash I holstered.

"Dormammu, you are hurt!" She then leaped over the railing and ran over to me.

-: Unknown World In Unknown Dimension :-

"Well that takes care of this Dormammu…" Strange started. "Though… this dimension was unexpected. How would have guessed that even in his weakened state, he would still be able to take over."

"Well considering that the magic in the world can only be performed with wands, and the fact that they were in a war as it was… it's not hard to believe." Johnny pointed out. "And the facts that they think you are god, and I am satin. That kind of helped."

"True, true… So to what dimension are we going next…?" Strange asked.

"It's hard to place… something about it makes me… laugh." Johnny started. AS if he could not believe it himself. The dimension seems childish, but something has stopped him from taking over it.

"Well then, best to head home, and prepare then." Strange concluded.

-: Equestria :-

"I have said it multiple times, Twilight. I am fine. No need to worry," In secants I could feel my head being mummified. I would have ripped the bandages off, but I do need to play nice. Suffering an inconvenience along the way was required. "Beside, the guards also need help…" Twilight sighed, and Celestia chuckled.

"Remember Twilight, my guards are the best. If there are knocked out in one hit then it just might have caused a large amount of damage… wouldn't you agree?" Celestia's argument was logical and Twilight's ears drooped in alarm. Then the door was opened with more force than needed… and not even Celestia could stop the hell that entered.

KABOOM!

The room then looked like it was a bloody mess… of party decorations. A banner slung across the room declared _'THANK YOU DORMAMMU FOR SAVING US ALL!' _It was accompanied by hundreds of streamers, and a mountain of comedy. And then the Pink death know none other than Pinkie walked in. Well… Is was standing on her hind legs, and in front of her was a cannon. With the words _Party Cannon_ inscrolled in the side… I now knew what caused the explosion.

"Dormy, I thank you for being best pony and saving Ponyville," Wait… did she just call me Dormy? That is it! She was going to die- "Oh Dormammu! You know that is not allowed!" Did she just read my thoughts!

"Pinkie… Do you really think it's a good time for a part?" Twilight asked as she pulled one of the Royal Guards out of a grave of confetti. Pinkie then looked at her like she was a zombie, hell bent on eating her.

"Twilight! There is always time for a party!" Pinkie then pulled out a cake from one were… well I would suggest something about other dimensions, but she would probably know. Like I did just now… for buck sake…

Then I don't know how many ponies walked into the library. I felt… out of place. Out of… focuses. Like I was going to explode. I didn't want a party. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want any of this. I knew I was going to explode in rage, so I just got the hell out of there…. Like losing a loved one, those in denial get hit the hardest. And those in denial tend to go nuts. I was about to go nuts. This time I teleported to… So I did. Poof. I was gone. Again, I teleported away. I teleported to the apple tree that I destroyed…

Looking down at the still destroyed tree, I was puzzled and annoyed. I wanted to take out my frustration of being in this world, but destroying ANYTHING in my vicinity would be… unwise. I needed a distraction… so I glanced back over to the tree. The destroyed tree… You would have thought that Applejack or Macintosh would have gotten rid of it by now. Wait… Turning my head, I was able to see a roof of a blinding. I suspected that it was the apple family home. To my pleasure it was, but I did want to sleep in the barn. Well… Applejack wanted Trixie to sleep in the barn…

End of chapter

_Authors Note-_

Extra long Chapter for all of my 12 adoring fans!

Other than that… how do you like the new turn of events?


	7. Chapter 6 Clear Mind and Point of view

Friendship is Hell

Marvel Crossover

Chapter 06- Clear Mind and Point of view

"_Why is it not working…?" _I asked myself in frustration. I was right about Trixie being in the barn, but I was wrong about taking her power. I could not take her power. For the last thirty or so minuets I have been trying. Over and Over and Over AGAIN! Nothing was working! But alas… the Dreaded Dormammu will never be brought back, if he could not even absorbed magic from another soul. "_Grate,"_ I turned to the still asleep Trixie. "_You have me thinking in third person… third pony…_"

Reality was like a buck to the face. And I had to deal with being a pony of OK magic. No longer was I going to be a magical entity that rivaled millions, but a simple pony, plucking apples for a living. I turned my gaze to the barn window, and the view I received was peaceful. The sky was amazing, the trees were vivid, and the sounds of the night were relaxing. It was time that I cleared my mind… and change my perspective. Starting with a mental list-

One… I am a pony. I am living with a mare named Trixie, in a barn that is the property of a mare named Applejack.

Two… My magic is powerful, and the vast knowledge that I know of is extremely useful. But my body doesn't allow me to use my magic like a mad man. I have to make a reserve. I have to make a limit to the amount of magic that I use at one time.

Three… Princess Celestia is in my dept, and her student, Twilight Sparkle, is the strongest mare living in Ponyville. Meanwhile, I am in the dept of the Apple Family. Thou our deal is made up of fear. Not out of respect.

Four… If, and this is more of a _when_ then an _if,_ I learn that I can't go back to my home, I could do something that I old dreamed about when I did lose my mind. Oh, when I lost my mind in my old body that is, not this new one. I would like to think that it is somewhat still in tacked. I could start a family. Give some young child, what I never had. A father and a mother…

Five… Damn it, I have to point this out. Trixie has an adorable snore…

Six… This world is peaceful, and it was now my home. A home that I would have to share with the Pink mind reader….

Looking over at the mare that I now knew as my student, I found myself very tired. She looked so peaceful, and I wanted to fall asleep right next to her. Mind you, it was more or less to sleep in the somewhat large bed that she someone obtained. Not wanting to sleep with her. I know I talked about families, but I don't think Trixie will be the one. Student-Teacher relationships are never something to have on your plate. So instead, I used some of my magic to grab some hay from a nearby pile, and made myself a bed next to hers. A good five feet away, I should point out… ok three feet. Then sleep fell over me as I crouched down. I was technically asleep before I hit the hay.

"TRIXIE!" Applejack yelled in amusement as she kicked the barn door open. "Day One Of Apple Bucking! START NOW!" My eyes, shot open in blood soaked rage. So did Trixie's, but her gaze of evil lasted only a moment as she saw me laying in a hay pile. "Now I know you are up there in the rafters, but if you are still asleep by the time I get back you ant getting breakfast. You here?"

Trixie visually saddened. Like me, she probably wanted some more time to get to sleep, but rest was for the full. And we were both hungry. "Trixie thought you would be in the hospital, or at least the house that the accursed mare resides." Trixie pointed out as she got up and stretched.

I let out a long yawn before replying. "We are, at most, on level ground. I owe then money, but I do not fancy her company." I got up and then snapped my neck to one side, making a loud cracking sound. "Your company, on the other hoof, is very enjoyable. You insults are entertaining as well." To my horror, Trixie blushed. No… not to my horror, to my relief. If I was going to make a life in this world, I was going to be adapting my mind to this new reality.

"Trixie… um. Thanks you." Trixie replied. She then tensed up and walked over to the long ramp that led to ground level. Last night I recalled it crackling when I walked on. As if it was old and needed replacement. I fallowed, regarding it as nothing in particular.

"Well buck me sideways, you got you gloating bum after all up…" Applejacks voice trailed off as she shifted her gaze over me. Several long moments passed. "How the buck are you up and about?" She finally said in a tone that rivaled a squeak of fear, and a gasp of pain.

"Magic!" I stated sarcastically. Waving a hoof as I did. "But be honest Applejack, how long did you think I was going to stay in that accursed hospital? The food was…" Something dawned on me… something amusing. "I just realized that I have not eaten anything in the last twenty four hours. No wonder I have been feeling light headed. It's not by magic, it's the lack of food."

"Then Trixie suggest that we get something soon. Trixie's stomach is not entertained." Her stomach in question then growled. As if it was alive and was agreeing with her.

As the door opened to reveal the living room, a bewildering smell danced across my face. It smelled of apples and batter. I closed my eyes and took a long intake of air. Analyzing the smell, as if it was the last thing I was ever going to smell. Applejack seamed to notice my new excretion.

"Just wait until the two of you taste it. There is a rezone the Apple family is asked to cook for the royal type when they come to town." I glanced back to Trixie, only to see her have the same type of smile that I had.

I opened my muzzle to speak, but was cut of by a child's voice. "Hay, your awake!" Glancing at the source of the volume, I found a yellow filly looking back at me. Her orange eyes were beaming with happiness, and I could have sworn that her hair was going to go ablaze at the speed she jolted at me. Her small body wrapped around one of my forelegs in a hug, and it was hard not to reached in the faction that I was use to. "I am glad that you are ok mister! You saved ponyville and for that, I am dubbing you… awesome!"

Drawing a blank, the only thing that come to my mind was to ask what her name. "My name is Dormammu, and you are?"

"Im Applebloom!" She hopped off my leg and puffed up happily. From the corner of my eye I could see Applejack frowning. Only she and Macintosh knew about the… deal.

"Are you Applejacks daughter?" Trixie asked bluntly, and there reactions to it were enjoyable. Applebloom looked insulted, Applejack looked overly shocked, and Macintosh, who popped his head around the corner to lessen in on the conversation, looked like you told him he lost his chances at winning the lottery after he learned he won. If I recall it correctly, my studies of earth showed that more money was spent on trying to win, then the payout.

"I think that is a no…" I trailed off, barely holding in a laugh. We then herd a bell ring, and from the apple's movement, it was time to eat.

"Trixie… find that… THAT was… amazing…" She let out a long sigh, and I did the same. Like Applejack clammed, her cooking was amazing. Sadly, I have no words that could give it poetic justice.

"I will give you that one Applejack, I have not had that good of cooking in a long time." I proclaimed. "But now it is time for work, is it not?"

"Well thank you for the complement you too, but I am not the one that cooked. You should be thanking, Granny Smith." Applejack then gestured to the very old green mare named, Granny Smith. She of which was sleeping, and not a single morsel of her food even was touched. "Oh…" Applejack's ears drooped. "Um… Applebloom, can you wake up Granny Smith, and help her eat her breakfast."

"But I was going to go out with Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo!" She protested.

"Applebloom, don't be like that. Help you grandmother." Macintosh stated calmly. This was the first time that he spoke since Trixie's question.

"Trixie would like to know what she will be doing, and what Dormammu is as well?" Trixie interjected.

"Well you and Dormammu are going to be picking some apples," Applejack pointed out. "It's my day off so I will show ya'll the ropes, and then I am going out to Twilight's. Macintosh will be selling apples in town, and Applebloom will be with her friends." Trixie face-hooved. She was after all looking for one shot answer. Not AJ's life story.

END OF CHAPTER

_Authors Note_

So many ideas about this story, that I cant think of ways to make my other story entertaining…


	8. Chapter 7 Dragons of the Galaxies

Friendship is Hell

Marvel Crossover

Chapter 07- Dragon of the Galaxies

-: Earth :-

As the door to the control room slid open, Dr. Strange and Johnny found themselves surrounded by both the Defenders and The Avengers. "Good… We are all here." Nick Fury stated. "Now lets get down to the matter at hand…"

"May I ask what is the matter at hand?" Tony started. "I was in the middle of a date."

"One word… Galactus." Natasha, AKA the back widow started. She then walked over to a console, and with a smile press of a button, a large image of Galactus appeared in front of all of them.

"Grate…" Snarled Logan. "The hell are we going to do agenized him?"

"We are Fu-" Started Tony before getting cut off by Fury.

"He is not here for us…" Reaching down to a nearby computer, Fury clicked some more buttons. The large image of Galactus then changed to what could only be described as another dimension. "He is here to consume this world, or dimension. He claims that we will not be harmed along as we do not try to stop him. The only down side is that this Dimension has a large abundance of life in it…"

"So what you are saying is that Earth is going to stop him from attacking this other world." Bruce Banner started.

"Witch would get is killed…" Interjected the Silver Surfer. "I know for a fact that he can destroy us all and what would that accomplish?" The room then broke out into a fit of arguing.

"That is where the last of Dormammu is…" Johnny said under his breath. The only one that seemed to notice however was Logan. And he was giving him a deadpanned look.

Slamming his fist down on the console, Logan yelled at the rest of them. "Shut up, Johnny has got something to say!"

The room when silent and all eyes turned to the Ghost Rider. "… I can feel him… Dormammu is in that dimension… And he is… happy?"

"Are you telling me that the last parts of his soul, is in the dimension that Galactus is going to attack?" Fury questioned. "And what do you mean happy?"

"I think I might know," Dr. Strange then waved his hand to show the anatomy of a soul. "This is your soul. If you are evil, you soul will be consumed in Darkness. Dormammu was not all evil, but was overtaken with the desire of revenge. This is the rezone I needed Johnny's help finding him. But not all of his soul was evil. Umar, Dormammu's Sister, told me that he was having dilutions before he finished him off. Dilutions of; having a family, not have a childhood, things of that nature…"

"And the Dormammu in this world is that part of his soul…" Johnny finished, leaving then in wonder of what to do…

-: Equestria :-

Apple-bucking was simple. Kick a tree, and then pick up the fallen apples. That is it… Sadly, neither Trixie nor I were able to do it. Applejack was a lot stronger then us. But we had something Applejack didn't… magic. She was… annoyed, but I think it was more of… not seeing Trixie doing hard working. For what it was worth, we were finished picking apples in… what? The better part of an hour. All in all, things were going good. Now… I recall a phrase that a fool once said… his name was Deadpool. The phrase was "_The Shit it that fan_." I find that phrase appropriate for what happened next.

"Can you repeated that? Trixie thinks she might have something in her ear, because she thought you just said… Dragon…" Trixie asked, in stunned sarcasm.

"Yep…" Twilight then started to mess with some dirt under her hoof. "A dragon…"

"May I ask you why you need my help dealing with a dragon? I asked.

"Well… Princess Celestia asked my Friends and I to deal with him, but _he _is a fully grown dragon… And could swallow us all hole. So if need be, you might have to _persuade _him to leave."

"Scare him off, in other words." She nodded.

"Celestia also told me to tell you… that she is willing to offer you a job in the Royal Guard if you help us with this." Twilight continued.

"Hold on, Trixie would like to point something out." Trixie then pointed at me. "He took out a Ursa Major yesterday, and is still recovering. Trixie would prefer not loosing her master over some silly dragon."

"She has a point, ya'll did say that you were going to be out of it." Applejack then pointed at Trixie. "And you don't need to worry your little head; your _master_ is not going to get killed."

"Look everypony, Celestia is sending some help. She knows Dormammu is not going to be at One hundred percent." Twilight then pulled out the letter and started to read.

_To My Dearest Student, Twilight Sparkle_

_ As you would know, when full grown dragon snores, he or she lets out large amount of smoke. Sadly, a dragon is doing that at this very moment, and is covering a large amount of Equestria's farm land in darkness. I am asking you and your friends to persuade him to leave, or find a home somewhere else. Also, I wish for you to ask of Dormammu's help. I know he may still be out of it with the fight agenized the Ursa Major, but considering that face that he teleported to the Library in his weakened stat… he may he up for this task Also, I wish to ask him to join the Royal Guard, if he helps you with this task. One more thing… I am sending the new Captain of the Guard, to add you in this task. He wishes to meet both Dormammu, and the bearers of the Elements of Harmony._

_Your Teacher, Princess Celestia._

As Twilight finished reading the letter from Celestia a secant time, the mare that would accompany me started to make a game plan. "Remember everypony, it's a mission of diplomacy. We are going to convenes him to leave-" Twilight started before getting roundly interrupted by Rainbow Dash.

"And if he says no, I am going to buck him in the face!" Rainbow Dash then kicked the air behind her.

"No, we are going to try to convene him to leave, and if he says no, it will be up to Dormammu and how whoever the new Captain is." Twilight clarified. "Remember, we are not strong enough to even hurt him."

It was then my attention drifted to Fluttershy as she poked my side. "Um… Dormammu?" She asked in a volume that only I could here.

"What?" I asked bluntly. "Is something wrong?"

"D-do… you mind if I, um, I, you see, if I could, well, hid behind you?" she finally finished. Well isn't that suppressing? Fluttershy was scared of Dragons. I then opened my mouth to reply, but I was cut off by a knock at the door.

"That must be the Captain of the Guard, now." Twilight spoke up, but as she opened the door her face dawned a look of joy.

"Hay Twilee. How has my little sis been?" The white Stallion spoke up. Twilight then shot forward and rapped him in a hug.

"Shiny YOU got to be the new Captain of the Guard?" Twilight asked.

"Well… you know me. When I set my mind to something, I do it." He then looked up to the rest of us. Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Trixie, and then me. "Well Twilight, aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Oh, right. Shinning Armor, this is Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rain bow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy. Then we have Trixie, and Dormammu. And _he_ is the one that took care of the Ursa." Twilight finished.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you, but we have a dragon to take care of," Shining Armor then looked over to me."And I would like to know how you defeated the Ursa, it must have been difficult."

END OF CHAPTER

_Authors Note-_

Rolling out the chapters faster and Faster. But don't worry. I have already plotted out the entirety of this stories plot, and I don't have anything to worry about so… More coming soon! 1/10 Like always.


	9. Chapter 8 Through the Fire n' Flames

Friendship is Hell

Marvel Crossover

Chapter 08- Through the Fire n' Flames

In the words of my old Enemy, Dr. Strange. "_We shall have no violence here. Is that clear_?" I told myself. I might not have been that clear hours before, but I couldn't take on a dragon. Well… no in my current stat that is. Walking up a mountain with Fluttershy attached to my back, is no condition for fighting a dragon. Granted, I was not going to fallow the exact words of, Strange, but if need be I was going to have to kill a dragon.

"Hold up, you are telling me that you created an explosion of fire the size of Twilights house?" Shinning Armor asked in disbelief. "Nice… Then what?"

"I then took to the sky with some flying magic. Then started to use petrifaction pillars, dark magic fired out of the ground, to push the Ursa back." I then hopped over a gorge that was a whopping five inches across, and somehow, don't ask how, it made Fluttershy squeak. "Then the Ursa Minor tried to eat me, but I teleported away from it."

"I have to admit, Dormammu. You are scary… I am starting to see why Celestia wanted you to join the Guard. Thou, you might replace me if that is the case." Shining then chuckled.

"Past experiences will make me more of a follower then a leader." I commented.

"Isn't being Trixie's master count as being a leader?" Trixie asked.

"A leader of one, is very different then being a leader of many, Trixie." Twilight pointed out. Her voice then went down into a slight whisper. "Thou, I too with to learn from him as well..." It was even less addible then Fluttershy's voice.

"Then what?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Didn't the Ursa's eyes go blank for a secant? What did you do then?"

"Illusion magic." I replied. "My best category of magic."

Applejack, who at the time was taking a drink from a ruby colored cantina, choked and spat water out onto the ground asked. "WHAT?" Thou she looked the most shocked, all of their expressions showed surprise. "You mean all that fancy explosions were not your best?!"

"Now even close." I commented. "And the explosion may be my strongest attack, I find making it rain meteors more effective."

"When are we going to get to the top, my hooves are getting tired." Rarity asked.

"We are almost there." Pinkie pointed out a hoof. "It's just a hop skip and jump over the next hill!"

"Well Dormammu, what illusions did you perform?" Shining wondered.

"Horrors that would make even the creatures of Hell have nightmares." My explanation made Fluttershy's hooves, that were clamped around my neck, Tighten.

Then the mouth of the cave loomed into view. And Twilight started to explain what was going to happen, and in what order. "Rainbow, you will use you wings to clear out the smoke." Rainbow then took off into the blackness above. "Rarity and pinkie Pie, you will make a distraction. In case things get a little hairy." Pinkie then pulled out a rubber chicken, and started thrashing it left and right. As if she was a dog. It looked… weird "Applejack And Shining, you two will stop the dragon incase he attacks." The two of us nodded. "And Fluttershy and I will talk with the dragon, and explain to him why he needs to leave." She then looked to me, and the still shaking Fluttershy. "And If need be…" I nodded. Dragons were much easier to fight than half the things that I use to fight. Hulk, Dr. Strange, Earth, ect-

Then I teleported, leaving the shaking Fluttershy to fall three to the ground. It was to get of off of me after all. She squeaked, and slammed her head into the ground. Surprisingly making a creator for her to hid her head in. To make a long story short, Twilight entered the cave alone. But she was wrapped in a shield, that shining Armor casted. Like I said, to make a long story short, she failed. Horribly. It was a fail that could only compare to all the times I failed at taking earth.

"Well then it's time to turn on the charm?" Rarity stated, before the same results accorder.

"THAT'S IT!" Rainbow declared, before she rushed in and kicked the dragon. Even if it was stupid, it was very brave. Then the dragon became angry.

"YOU PONIES ARE BUT BUGS!" He yelled, unleashing a large amount of fowl breath upon us. It was… revolting, and reminded me of the stitch of both Venom and Carnage.

"TO BATTLE!" A manly voice called out. It was Shining Armor, charge head first into battle against a dragon.

"YE'HA!" Called Applejack, as she kicked two apples. Said apples connected with the left eye of the dragon, temporary blinding it.

Shining Armor took advantage of this and advanced on said side. When he moved to attack, a large sword made of magical energy formed in his mouth. It shined a soft purple, and when he swung the blade, it sung into the dragon's lower leg's hide. This… made him rage. In my current state, even I was trembling. Oh, and let's not to forget about Trixie. She was trembling and hiding behind me along with; Fluttershy, Pinkie, Twilight, and Rarity. Slowly the dragon opened his mouth, to reveal an orange glow.

"LOOK OUT!" Shining Armor yelled, as the dragon unleashed a blast of fire upon all of us… . Luckily, my life didn't flash before my eyes… Something else did. Something that I thought I was not able to gain, power.

Using all that I knew, I forced the dragon's magical flames around me. So that none of my companions got hurt. I know I have only known then for a short amount of time, but something… is making me save them. No not make… but encourage. Oh, my old friend. It has been a long time Pain. How have been? Me, oh I feel like I am being burned alive. …Sorry, dragon magic fells the same as getting your magic torn from your body. It is also raw magic, but… hold on. I tried to absorbed magic from Trixie. It failed, so… so why is my body absorbing this magic.

"Dormammu!" The voice of eight ponies called out. They seemed so far away…

Then the pain was gone. All the pain that I have felt was gone, even the slight head ache that I had when I was claiming the mountain. I felt better now, then anytime in the past month. Even before I became a pony that is.

"Dormammu?!" The same eight voices called out, but this time they sounded confused.

I looked up at the angry dragon, and smiled. "Your… Mistake!" My body felt larger, and stronger. And with three flashes of my horn, it started to rain meteors. Some missed the dragon and hit the mountain. Others flew off and hit the uninhabited land below. But over hundreds slammed into the scaly lizard, making him scream in pain.

*Thud*

My spell stopped, and the dragon faceplated. He then groaned.

"Dormammu?" I turned to see eight pair of eyes staring at me from behind a rock, but it was Shining who spoke. "H-how?"

"It's a long story…" I replied. Then something latched itself to my through. For a moment I thought something was trying to kill me, but no. It was Trixie, hugging me tightly. I hesitantly placed a hoof around her, and pulled her into an embrace.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa!" I heard the dragon taunt. "So what (chough) do you ponies (chough) want?"

"For you to leave." Surprisingly it was Fluttershy that spoke. I thought she jumped off the mountain when the dragon walked out of his cave. "We tried to tell you that your smoke is blocking out the sun. Without the sun Equestria would be plunged into starvation. With no food to feed anypony, we would die. Dormammu would not have had to hurt you if you would have just left." Fluttershy then gave me a saddened look. She was… afraid of me. "So if you don't mind, please take all your gems and leave." The dragon's response was a nod. Then he stood up and limped into the cave.

"Dormammu, care to explain what that was?" Twilight asked, the look of worry gleamed in her eyes.

I sighed. This was not going to be eye to explain without blowing my cover. "I have had, since I was a child, the ability to absorbed-" I was cut off by and explosion of magic in the sky. Falling from the explosion was two forms that I distinctly knew. One was Dr. Strange, and the other was… ghost Rider. But he… I felt him. As if I was inside of him. "No…"

END OF CHAPTER

_Authors Note_

Many thins stopped this chapter from being out faster. New Puppy. A TV show. Thinking of ideas. The new puppies name is "MASTER" and he in a nice puppy. Yes that is his name. The TV show was "Earths Might's Warriors. The Avinger." It was mostly to do research on the characters and all that. Aslo, mind the spelling. I am going to rewrite this whole story when I am finished with it. Thank you. 1/10. Like always. Tell me what you think. =)


	10. Chapter 9 Strange and Rider

Friendship is Hell

Marvel Crossover

Chapter 09- Strange and Rider

Celestia took a glance outside. In the distance a mountain stood tall. Said mountain was no longer secreting smoke. Smiling, Celestia turned back to the royals that roamed the court room. One in particular to be exact.

"And that is why we need more funds to finish the school." A stallion named Ritchington stated.

Celestia raised the contract that would allow such requests. "So you with to raise taxes on foreran goods, so that the school will be paid off in a week…" Celestia smiled. "Point five bit increases is a… appropriate number. One that would not make anypony mad." Celestia then sighed the document, and glanced back to the window. And saw that it was raining fire. Her eyes widened as she realized that it was not fire, but meteors.

"Is something wrong Tia?" Snapping back to reality, Celestia turned to Luna. It was her first time helping Celestia with the royal documents.

"I am sad to say that Dormammu was forced to use violence to stop the dragon." Luna merely smiled at this.

"At least we know the land is going to be safe and-" As Luna was about to finish a massive explosion of energy rocked the sky.

KABOOM!

Celestia turned to the window and saw two figures flying right for the castle. "Guards, get everypony to-" Celestia voice was trumped by the sound of the two figures then crashed through the roof. The marvel floor was now sporting a crater, and the roof a hole. Large chunks of sad roof stood frozen in the air, as if held by some unknown force. And as the dust started to clear, and ponies started to calm down, everyone of then saw what landed.

"Luna – are you ok?" Celestia called out.

"Yes Tia…" Called her younger sister. To Celestia relief, she was still sitting in the chair next to her. "Just a little banged up."

"Sorry about that." An unknown voice called out. Luna and Celestia quickly glanced forward. "Here, allow me to fix the damage that I have done." An explosion of magic washed over the room. All the dust in the air was blown out the roof, and then the roof was miraculously fixed.

Standing now ten feet away from Celestia was a… bipedal ape. Eveything was fixed ecept for the hole in the ground. Then something floated out of it. Itsported a flowing red cape and an amulet around his neck. Adoring his upper torso was a blue robe that leg down to black pants. And he was staring right at Celestia. "Terrible sorry for the mess; traveling to this dimension was… difficult." He stated. "Now, before you do anything, I have one thing to say." Celestia glared daggers at the unknown assailant. "In my Dimension there is a being of power named Galactus. And he is on his way to destroy this planet."

"YOU DARE THREATEN MY LAND!" Celestia stated in the royal Canterlot voice. With a flap of her wings, she took to the sky.

"NoNoNo, you miss understand." The man stated waving his hands. "My allies and I are going to protect you world."

Celestia hesitantly lowered herself to the ground. "Explain."

"We humans kind of trencher all life." Another voice spoke up. At that moment a another 'human' started to climb out of the hole. He was dressed in all black. "And that's for the help Stephen."

"My apologies." Strange commented. "But yes. We humans do not approve of life being exterminated, and will add another race if they faced extinction."

"How can I trust you? And on that, how can I even believe you?" Celestia argued.

"Told you it was not going to be that easy." The man in black stated. "Oh – My name is Johnny Cage, and this is Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme." Celestia eyes became the size of the moon at the mention of 'Sorcerer Supreme'.

-:Dormammu:-

As I watched the Sorcerer Supreme and the Spirit of Vengeance fly into the castle, my heart skipped a beat in fear. They were going to harvest my soul. They were going to drag me to hell… wait. If they were going to drag me to hell then that means that… the world around me was heaven. If this was meant to be my perfect world, then they were going to destroy it, and I'll be damned if I was going to let that happen. If this is my world, I will protect it to the end.

My grip around Trixie tightened, and my horn flared with magic. "Hang on!" I called out. An orange fire started to form around everypony, and the ground started to shake.

"Dormammu, what they hay are you doing?" Twilight yelled as she jumped away from the growing flames.

"Mass Teleportation spell!" I yelled back. The flames started to grow large and rap around us all, making a spherical type shape.

"I hope y'all know what you are doing." Applejack called out.

"Hay, don't go without me!" Rainbow Dash spoke up, as she flew into the sphere.

"So this is going to get us to Canterlot?" Shining asked.

I nodded, and in a flash of my horn, we were gone. Only to reaper in the main room of the castle. And to my shock, Ghost rider was not five feet away from me.

End Of Chapter

_Authors Note-_

Sorry about not having a chapter out in a while. I was distracted with Christmas, and family. And sorry for the short chapter, I lost some of the ideas that I had written down because of some spilt coffee. Bad coffee, you mad my readers sad! Until next time. 1-10 like always.


	11. Re-writing the story

I'm re-writing the story. It will be re-released on 2/1/2013.

-All Chapters will be removed

-Brand new story arch... well it will be changed

-Longer chapters and more character Development

-More dirty jokes and plot (The fun kind)

- (Hopefully) Less spelling mistakes


End file.
